While each golfer tends to possess his own unique style of putting, two basic fundamentals are, with few exceptions, practiced by those who have mastered this aspect of the game. The first fundamental is the proper position of the eyes during the stroke, that is, centered directly over the ball. The second fundamental is the proper positioning of the putter with the sole resting flat on, or slightly above, the putting surface.
Prior putters have, for the most part, failed to assist the golfer in practicing these basic fundamentals, instead concentrating on putter alignment, and heel and toe weighting to counter off-center hits. Several of these putters are embodied in the patents shown in the accompanying information disclosure sheet. One of these putters (U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,430) does purport to assist the golfer in head positioning by utilizing three sightlines located on the putter flange.